And Baby Makes Three
by Taulmaril
Summary: Angel fathered a baby . . . So could Spike?


Title: And Baby Makes Three?

Author: Jasmine

Pairing: B/S

Rating: R

Spoiler: Everything up to and including Smashed and Wrecked

Summary: Buffy comes to her senses and her and Spike become a couple. Hmmm what would Spike have to worry about now? 

Dedication: To Amanda Rex, Happy Holidays dear.

~~~

"Mmmm so good luv" Spike murmured as he hovered over top of his lover holding himself up on one forearm as he moved slowly in and out of her warmth. He slowly traced the lines of her face with his hand memorizing her every feature.

Buffy captured one of Spike's fingers with her lips. Kissing it. "Love you baby" she said as she lifted herself up slightly to slide her lips against his.

"Love you Buffy" Spike said panting needlessly. "God so much," he gasped as he felt Buffy's orgasm begin to overtake her.

"Yes" Buffy hissed her fingers digging into Spike's arms as her body arched and tensed.

"Ahhh" Spike cried out as he too tensed filling her with his cold essence.

Buffy smiled lazily as she pulled him down beside her and snuggled into his chest. "Could this get any better?" she mumbled her eyes drifting shut.

"I don't see how luv," Spike whispered into her hair as he too drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

~~~

'Oh god' Buffy thought as she sat up in bed clad in a black t-shirt. 'I'm going to be late . . . again' She hopped up and grabbed her pants lying across the footboard of the bed and began to hop into them as she headed towards the door. "Whoa" she said quietly as she grabbed the end of the bed to steady herself. She suddenly felt very queasy. 'I shouldn't have skipped dinner last night' she thought as she grabbed her shoes and ran out the door into the daylight.

~~~

Spike stretched languidly in his large four poster bed. His arm slipped out to the left to find the bed empty but still warm. He smiled knowing that Buffy had fled the crypt just moments before needing to get home to get Dawn off for school. He still had a hard time believing that Buffy had finally come to her senses and accepted that a relationship with him was inevitable and good for her. He had Dawn to thank for that one. She'd given her big sis quite the earful when she found out about their midnight encounters and Buffy's subsequent treatment of him. Spike smiled before rolling over to go back to sleep.

~~~

"But that's impossible," Angel complained as he gently bounced the gurgling Connor in his arms.

"I've researched the prophecies in great detail and that is the explanation. You and Darla where able to produce a child because you are linked to the Master's bloodline," explained Wesley.

"Then why on earth did Darla and I not make a baby two hundred years ago? or for that matter why didn't Spike and Dru?"

"Timing" Fred piped in. "According to the prophecy these things could only happen in the year 2001. Something about the real millennium and what not. Who's Spike and Dru?"

"Angel sired them," Wesley explained quickly. "I'd forgot about Drusilla . . . and Spike the prophesy didn't name you or Darla specifically so any of the Master's lineage would be capable to produce offspring. Do you think someone should try to contact them to warn them that certain precautions should be taken until the end of the year?"

"Does anyone know where Drusilla is now? I haven't heard since she left town." Angel said absentmindedly as he walked over to the new changing station and began to change Connor for the fifth time in the last hour.

"No haven't heard about Drusilla but according to Willow, Spike is still lurking around Sunnydale," Cordelia chimed in as she crossed the room to rescue Connor from his doting father. "Apparently he appointed himself Dawn's protector while Buffy was dead."

Angel growled quietly. "Someone should go and tell him. God knows we don't want _him_ reproducing. I can't go, not with Connor here."

"Gunn and I could go" Wesley said sounding put off at the prospect.

"That'd be great and if possible try not to give him any information about Connor. I don't want this getting back to Buffy, not yet anyway," Angel said.

"Angel are you sure you don't want to tell Buffy?" Cordelia asked.

"It's not the right time," Angel said quietly.

"We'll do our best, right Gunn?"

"Yeah right Wesley and thank you for volunteering me for this lovely little fieldtrip" Gunn added sarcastically.

~~~

"Bloody hell" Spike moaned as he rolled over pulling a pillow over his head. 'Who in the bloody hell knocks around here anyway?' he thought as the pounding continued above.

"Fine" he yelled throwing the pillow across the room. He got up wrapping the sheet hap hazardly around his waist and made his way upstairs grabbing his cigarettes on the way. He hopped up on the sarcophagus in the corner and lit a cigarette. "Come in" he yelled as she slipped a small dagger from behind the sarcophagus and concealed it in the folds of his sheet.

Wesley and Gunn slowly entered the crypt. Wesley holding a large cross out in front of him and Gunn holding a crossbow at the ready.

"Who the hell are you?" Spike asked unshaken. "And what do you want?" he asked in a bored tone.

"Are you Spike?" Wesley asked.

"Who's asking?" Spike asked.

"Oh how rude of us. My name is Wesley Wyndam Price and this is Gunn we are associates with an old friend of yours Angel. He's sent us with an urgent message."

"Ha!" Spike chuckled loudly. "You're that poncy watcher Buffy ran out of town. So you're Angel's flunky now are you?"

"Buffy did not run me out of town" Wesley said indignantly.

"Yeah you were gonna leave anyway right?" Spike said sarcastically. 

"As a matter of fact"

"Wesley just drop it and tell him the message," Gunn interrupted.

"Right the message. Spike we at Angel Investigations have discovered a prophesy." Wesley began.

Spike rolled his eyes. "So what's that got to do with me?"

"Well you were sired out of the line of the Master and this prophecy indicated that during the year 2001 vampires of this line would be able to produce off spring. Angel thought you should know so you could take precautions against conceiving with your your partners." Wesley finished quickly.

"Pff . . . that's ridiculous. You wankers don't know what you're talking about. Vampires cannot have children."

"I can understand your skeptism but I assure you the prophecies are fairly clear that during this year the vampires of the Master's line can produce off spring. We just ask that you be careful with your uhh relations."

"Yeah I'll do that," Spike said sarcastically. "Now if you gentlemen are done with your" Spike paused to make air quotes with his fingers as he said the next word "'prophesies' I'll be going back to sleep, that's what us undead folk do during the day"

~~~

"Hi baby," Buffy said after kissing Spike on the forehead waking him.

Spike chuckled softly. "Nice choice of words considering the ridiculous information I got today," he mumbled quietly as he reached up quickly pulling Buffy down into bed with him.

"Ooo careful, I've had an upset stomach all day today." Buffy said rubbing her stomach.

Spike's eyes got as wide as saucers. "How upset, like cramps right? About to start and all that right?" Spike asked quickly and a little too loudly.

"Ewww nice conversation Spike," Buffy said giving him a dirty look. "No not cramps, just a little queasy. Must be that flu thing going around. Dawn had it last week."

"Are you sure that's it? I mean you're not late or anything right?" Spike asked anxiously.

"Spike I'm soooooo not discussing my my cycle with you!" Buffy said pushing away from him. "What you think? I'm cheating on you and got myself knocked up?" Buffy asked indignantly.

"Well not the cheating part anyway," Spike mumbled. "I think I'd better tell you about the visitors I had today." Spike said as he began to tell her about his afternoon.

~~~

"Just breath luv. In and out." Spike said patting Buffy gently on the back as she breathed quickly in the paper bag.

"I . . . don't . . . know . . . how . . . you . . . can . . . be . . . so . . . calm" Buffy said panting.

Spike pushed the bag back to her mouth. "No sense getting your panties in a twist until we know something for sure. I mean you're not even late are you?"

"Purse" Buffy said holding out her free hand.

Spike grabbed her purse off the bedside table and handed it to her. 

Buffy's breathing had almost returned to normal so she put the bag aside and pulled her calendar out of her purse and began to flip through it. "Damn"

"See I told you nothing to worry about yet. Wait did you say damn?" 

"I'm a week late" Buffy said. "But that's nothing to get excited about. I'm not very regular, never have been so it's normal for me to be late."

So when will we know for sure?" Spike asked hesitantly.

"In the morning. I'm going to go get a test and we'll know for sure."

"Oh" Spike said. "That's a good thing right?"

"Yeah, the sooner we find out the better," Buffy said hesitantly. "Spike, I think I need to spend tonight alone. I've got a lot to think about."

"But Pet" Spike began.

"Please Spike, don't make a big deal. I just need to do some thinking. Come over before the sun comes up this morning. You can spend the day at the house with me and we'll do the test. I'll send everyone else away for the day."

"Ok luv; take the time you need. I'm really sorry to be putting you through this." 

"Shhh don't be sorry. We couldn't have known," Buffy said before leaning over to give Spike a slow lingering kiss. "I'll see you in a few hours" Buffy said as she got up and quickly left before Spike had a chance to argue.

~~~

Spike spent the remaining hours of the evening pacing around his crypt talking to himself. 

"Buffy can't be pregnant. Slayers aren't made to have babies and I sure as hell wasn't intended to be a da. Can you imagine?" he asked the empty tomb.

"Me a father. I mean William the Bloody changing diapers and making bottles? Taking midnight trips to the park to push the little slugger on the swings. Showing him how to hot wire cars . . . " Spike trailed off a small grin appearing on his face. The grin slowly slipped into a frown as he fell to his knees as he realized "the pregnancy could kill her. Oh god no, I can't lose her again, not now. Sun will be up soon got to pull myself together and get to the house."

~~~

"Spike?" Buffy's shaky voice called down the stairs.

Spike quickly got to his feet and turned to see Buffy's tear streaked face coming down the stairs.

"Oh baby, don't cry. We'll get through this," Spike said as he crossed the room engulfing Buffy in his embrace. Buffy pressed herself to him fiercely. "My love we can handle anything. A baby will"

"No baby" Buffy quietly interrupted.

"What? no baby? You're not, we're not?" Spike began to stammer.

"No, I'm not pregnant" Buffy said pushing Spike away and crossing to flop down on the couch.

"Pet, I'm confused."

"Yeah and that is new how?" Buffy said sarcastically as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I know that I shouldn't have wanted but it's just that it seemed like my only chance" she trailed off.

"Are you sure it would have been safe luv? I mean are slayer bodies built to carry a child?"

"There have been a few cases of Slayers having children. Long time ago when girls had children at 13 and 14 years old. Some had children before they were called. I would have been fine." Buffy sighed. "It doesn't matter; it's for the best right."

"So you would have been ok with having my baby?" Spike asked incredulously.

Buffy smiled "Yeah I would have. Could you imagine?" she said laughing "A little us?"

Spike chuckled "Yeah little us would have been a force to be reckoned with," Spike paused smiling seductively as he pulled Buffy into his lap. "Well you know that Wesley chap said that we have till the end of the year. That gives us two weeks to keep trying. So what do you say Buffy? Are you up for it?"

"I'm very up for it" she said wiggling slightly in Spike's lap feeling the bulge there growing. "And from the feel of things you are 'up for it' as well"

"Always baby" he said pulling her in for a kiss full of love and hope.

The End

Happy Holidays Amanda!


End file.
